Lone Odst
by gagelange10
Summary: Against all odds, a lone Odst tries to make it off planet before the last extraction point falls. First story so reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Lone Odst**

His squad was dead, all of them dead. One second they were there then, BAM. All gone. It must have been a plasma grenade or something, he honestly didn't know, but he was the only one left.

He ran behind a tree, plasma blasts from the grunts and elites trailing behind him. It was a miracle he wasn't hit.

His cover was getting chipped away by the second. Quickly he grabbed a grenade and threw it into the mass of Covenant. It detonated throwing fragments everywhere. He heard screams of pain soon after. He glanced behind the cover, only to see that their was more covenant than before.

Noticing his cover was about to be gone, he quickly ran to another tree, shooting at the mass of Covenant along the way. Nearly getting hit by plasma.

Out of breath, he made it to the next tree. He started to blind-fire at the enemy, screams of pain told him he must have killed some grunts. Grabbing his last grenade without looking, he threw it without looking, praying that it would find its mark. Screams of pain answered those prayers.

He didn't try to radio for help, because he knew that the covvies had a jammer up.

He knew that to survive, he needed to make to the last extraction point on the planet. Said extraction point was a kilometer away.

Noticing his cover was being stripped away, he ran. He ran to the direction of the extraction point. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he ran faster t han he ever had before.

He must have been the luckiest man alive, but he ran for 500 meters without getting hit. Stopping to catch his breath, he noticed two banshees in the air flying towards him. He quickly dropped down, pretending that he was dead. Either by luck or incompetence by the pilots, he avoided being detected. He got up and started to quickly jog the rest of the way.

Coming upon what must have been a shipyard, he saw a pelican loading up survivors. Quickly he ran towards it, hoping they still had room for him. Getting on board he spotted an open seat and quckily sat down. A few minutes later the pelican took off head towards the nearby docked cruiser, _UNSC Forever after._

Private Isaac Lowe, successfully made it off planet.


	2. Alone

**Lone Odst**

_ A/N:_ _I felt like adding what Isacc would feel like during the pelican ride._

He was alone. No friends or family. Just him. His squad was dead, and he was sad. He truly had no one. He would have to join a new squad make new friends, but he was always quiet. It would be hard for him to make new friends.

Linda was... the talkative one of the squad. She would... brighten up the mood in the darkest moments. A fast runner, but it seems that it didn't save here this time. She was gone. GONE!

Ralph would always crack jokes. Kinda like Linda he would brighten up the mood. Shame he wasn't here to do so now. He was always good with explosives, but that wouldn't save him now.

John was the leader. He was pretty good at thinking on his feet. Shame he didn't save him in the end. He would always boost up the moral of his troops, but that also didn't save him from his terrible fate.

Isaac couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. He was glad he had the helmet, for if he didn't people would ask what was wrong, or try to comfort him, but he just didn't want that.

He looked around seeing the wounded around him. He wished that his squad was only wounded, and not...

Maybe he should just not think about, but then again when did that ever work? If Linda or Ralph were here they would liven him up, but they were...

He couldn't bring himself to think it. He should just push them out of his mind. Just think about the mission, if their was a mission.

How long would it be till he got a new squad, and was set back out in the fight? He didn't think he could fight anymore though. Not after this... terrible event. Maybe he should just...

NO! He shouldn't think like that. They would have wanted him to continue... to remember them, but it was just... to difficult to continue on. Why, oh why couldn't life just be fair to him.

It should have been him who died. Someone else should have lived. No they all should have lived. Maybe if.. somehow he could... go back in time and save them! Then again, he thought, that was impossible.

He hates the Covenant for what they did. He wish they could just all burn in HELL! Why did they have to come along. WHY COULDN'T THEY ALL JUST DIE! Why did they have to start war. Why could they not just be friends and ally's. WHY, WHY, WHY! He would never ever forgive them.

Maybe if their was a Spartan. Then maybe, just maybe, they could have survived, but their wasn't. It was just them. Only them. No reinforcements. Just them, and only he survived. Why didn't he die with them. Was life truly this... unfair? Why couldn't life be fair. Why couldn't everyone just be happy and nice and, and... but no life just had to be fucking unfair. It just had to ruin every damn THING!

NO! He shouldn't think like that. He should just... forget about it all, and just make new friends, but that would never happen, BECAUSE LIFE WAS UN-FUCKING-FAIR! Why couldn't it be fair. WHY, WHY, WHY. Why couldn't he have died. He should have sacrificed himself to save his friends. Why couldn't they have lived. Why...

He wished he was just done with it all. Just retire, and have kids. NO, he wouldn't have kids he just couldn't. Not in this cruel terrible world, where life was unfair.

His friends wouldn't want to have him think like this. They would want him to move on with life, and enjoy it to its fullest, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

He was alone. Truly alone. Nobody was their for him. It was just him. Only him


	3. Chapter 3

**Lone Odst**

_A/N: Another chapter. Yay! Maybe..._

* * *

He had arrived on the _UNSC Forever After_, and when they arrived, the ship jumped into to push away the emotions.

Taking off his helmet, he got out of the pelican, heading towards the debriefing room. Along the way he passed more soldiers, none of them Odsts. He wondered why he didn't see any Odsts. He couldn't be the only Odst that made it out. Right? Oh well, he arrived at the door to the debriefing room.

* * *

The debriefing had made his worst fears come true. He was the only Odst that had made it out. Was the fighting really that bad? How could have all the Odsts been killed? Was he really that lucky? His squad must have received the least amount of resistance, and yet he was still the only one to survive.

He shouldn't think about his squad, the memories were to.. painful and fresh.

He had learned though, that the _Forever After_ was being redeployed at Earth. He was thankful for that. It hopefully meant he was going to get some leave, and what better place than Earth, the capital of humanity. It was a good way to take his mind off things. Maybe he'd go watch a movie, or eat out. He was honestly tired of war.

* * *

He had arrived at his room. Walking in he began to take off the rest of his armor. He then got into the shower, after he put on his fatigues and went straight to bed.

* * *

He arrived at the mess hall. He went over to the automatic drink and food dispensers, grabbing a bottle of water, mashed potatoes, and ham. He then looked for a deserted table, spotting one he went to go sit down.

Many who weren't at the debriefing must have wondered why a helljumper was sitting by himself. Some who were at the debriefing cast him sympathetic glances. Ones who were not just gave him weird looks, but he didn't care.

Finishing his food, he went to the gym, seeing many people on the way. Again some cast him sympathetic looks.

Arriving at the gym, he walked through the door. The gym had free weights, punching and speed bags, a boxing ring, treadmills, and machines to stretch and tone every muscle group, and he had the place to himself.

He went to the high-gee section of the room. He started with the bench press. It was very hard to lift, but he stopped at 6.

He decided to go to the normal-gee section. Once there he got on the treadmill, set it close to the highest speed, put on some music, and close his eyes. After about 20 minutes he opened his eyes, got off, and left the gym.

He went back to his room. Once their he took another shower, put on another set of fatigues, and put the old ones in the washing machine. He then went to bed.

* * *

He was at the gym, but their was one marine here. Maybe the marine would want to fight? He decided to go over and ask the marine if he did.

"Hey you over, you want to fight in the boxing ring?"

"Sure!"

"Alright awesome I'll wait for ya in the boxing ring."

He walked into the right corner of the ring, the marine in the opposite corner.

"On 3?"

The marine nodded is head.

"Alright."

"1."

"2."

"3."

He decided to make the first move, running at the marine, he threw a right uppercut at the marine. The marine blocked, and countered with a kick to the knee, which Isaac blocked. He then feigned a kick to the shin, and threw a right hook to the marine's face. The hit landed straight on the marine's cheek. The marine then threw a left uppercut, which Isaac steeped out of the way of, and countered with a left hook to the marines cheek. Issac then kicked the marine straight in the gut.

"Alright you win." gasped the marine, doubling over from the kick to the stomach.

"Hey it was a good fight."

Isaac then left the gym after running on the treadmill for 20 minutes.

Walking out of the gym, he saw another Odst. He thought he was the only one who had made it out, the debriefing made that clear. Why wouldn't they tell him their was another Odst? Maybe he just misheard them. Oh well, he was happy that another one made it out.

Not knowing what else to do, he went back to his room, and straight to bed.

* * *

_He was running, running away from the plasma behind him. He ran faster than he ever had before. Glancing back, he saw 4 elites. They were shooting at him with their weapons, but they missed. Thank God they missed._

_One grabbed a plasma grenade and threw it at Isaac. He quickly dived behind a tree. The grenade went off, but he was unscathed._

_He glanced behind the cover. He noticed that the Elites were gone. He silently thanked god._

_Getting ready to leave his cover he turned around, but what he saw made him gulp. An elite with an energy sword stood above him._

_The elite stabbed at him, but he rolled out of the way, Quickly standing up he shot at the elite, but what he heard wasn't a bullet flying through the air. No what he heard was a click._

_He ran. He ran till he was at the edge of cliff. Turning around he saw nothing. He again silently thanked god. Turning to his left made him think one thing. Shit._

_An elite was standing there. He stabbed at Isaac with his energy sword. Blackness was the last thing Isaac saw._

* * *

Isaac suddenly woke up. Thanking God that is was just a dream.

* * *

It was a few days later. The ship would be coming out of slip-space in a few hours. It was breakfast time so he decided to head to the mess hall.

When he arrived, he got a few pancakes and some milk.

He decided to look for the other Odst, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He must have already finished eating,

He finished his food, and decided to head back to his room and read.

* * *

The ship had come out of Slip-space. Not wanting to miss seeing Earth he ran to the nearest window in the hallway, and looked out, but what he saw made him feel very very uneasy. Fear was starting to envelop him, and memories from New Jerusalem started to appear. It made him think back to his dream from the other day.

Their were ships everywhere, but not just human ones. Their were alien ones to.

The Covenant had arrived at Earth, and they'll stop at nothing to eradicate it.

_A/N: So I think this will be the final chapter. Anyway I did some research, and apparently Rookie was at the Battle of New Jerusalem. Which for not doing research was a big mistake on my part. New Jerusalem was where I had the battle based at. Also what did you think about the dream section? On another note what did ya think of the hand-to-hand combat scene. Good, bad, average, decent, mediocre?I thought it was bad, but then again I don't think I'm very good at action scenes. I cab describe decently in detail, but doing it like I did here, in a different writing style than the first chapter, was much harder for me. Oh well, as always reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading!_


	4. AN Please read

_A/N_

_I realize Chapter 3 was... lacking. The Hand-to-hand combat was just bleh, so don't expect much of that. The dream section I thought was... ok. Lack of research really screwed me over on one part. So, I set up a poll on my profile. Go ahead, and check it out. And yeah I know, can't use a chapter as an authors note._


End file.
